Palfie
Palfie (Pa/tricia and A/'lfie') is the friendship/romantic pairing of Patricia Williamson and Alfie Lewis. The two arent seen around together very often, their friendship being more implied rather than shown in canon, but they were very close in the episode House of Arrest / House of Hoax. Usually, Alfie hangs out around Patricia when he's with Jerome, all of them usually playing pranks, more often after Joy's mysterious disappearance. Alfie, along with Joy, are the first ones to see Patricia's soft and kind side while Patricia is the first one to see that Alfie isn't just a prankster - he does have feelings. They agreed to hang out more often so that none of them would get nightmares. Patricia is the one who invited Alfie into Sibuna. Currently, it is unknown if Palfie will happen because Patricia is dating Eddie and Alfie is now dating Willow. Alfie sometimes calls her by the nickname "Trixie." Towards the end of Season 2, Eddie starts to get jealous of Patricia and Alfie, resulting in a fight between Patricia and Eddie. They become closer in Season 3 through Sibuna, and later both are Sinners. ''View the Gallery and Society pages. '' Palfie Moments ''Season 1'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Alfie laughed about the beware the black bird prank Patricia pulled on Nina. *Alfie supported Patricia's innitiation idea. *They high-fived (With Jerome) in class . *Patricia beat Alfie with a pillow because she thought he had wrote "Help Me! Joy" on the mirror. House of Agendas / House of Keys *When Patricia says "I bet I've been driving you all crazy," and everyone says "no," Alfie says "yes." House of Discovery / House of Hyper *When Jerome was having Alfie flirt with the girls nearby, the camera cut to Patricia, who was sitting as Alfie walked by with a sad look on her face. It's possible she was jealous. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Alfie (and Jerome) tried to help Patricia 'contact Joy'. *Patricia got really mad at Alfie(and Jerome) as she tought they dont take her a Joy seriously. *During the exercise in drama class, Patricia and Alfie paired up together when Jerome went to Mara. *Alfie kept telling Patricia he loves her (for the exercise). When she doesn't respond, he sounded desperate and upset. House of Flames / House of Passages *When Patricia apologizes to Amber, Alfie says that he's going to fall onto the floor in amazement. When he purposely falls on the floor, Patricia rolls her eyes. House of Reunion / House of Memories *Patricia (and Jerome) went to visit Alfie in the hospital. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Alfie chases after Patricia when she has the hallucinations of Rufus. *When Alfie runs into the laundry room, he shouts, "Yo, Trixie". *As he is about to go back out, he sees Patricia's boots, and says, "I'd know those biker boots anywhere". Then, he grabs her foot. *Alfie says that he will help her out with her nightmares because he also has them. *Patricia tells Alfie that she will hang out with him since Jerome is busy with Mara. *She calls him sweet. *Alfie shows Patricia the missing puzzle piece and Patricia becomes shocked by it. *She takes back the missing puzzle piece but gives him a photo of a space ship taking off saying "ET CU AL" to make him think Aliens came. House of Time / House of Aliens *Alfie says that Patricia believes him about the aliens. *Patricia is worried that Alfie will discover what is really going on in the house. *Patricia feels mean about lying to Alfie. *Patricia says that Alfie has been so nice to her lately. *Alfie tells Patricia about an alien movie he watched the other. She doesn't freak out and instead, she smiles at him. *When Alfie says, "Reptile mention," Patricia laughs and smiles at him. Alfie keeps telling her about the aliens. *Patricia gets Fabian to tell Alfie the truth about the House of Anubis. House of Masks / House of Pursuit *Patricia is the first to agree that Alfie should go down to the cellar. *Patricia teases him by telling him he had to do the cellar mission blind folded. ''Season 2'' House of Myths / House of Nightmares *Patricia was the first to ask for a ride on Alfie's tractor. House of Reflections / House of Stooges *Alfie told Fabian he thought Patricia (really Piper, though) was the one, and asked for help to make a pairing name for them. House of Sorry / House of Hex *In Nina's nightmare, Patricia and Alfie were in the living room playing rock, paper, sizzors. House of Traps / House of Stakes *Patricia mentioned how much she missed Alfie. This caused Eddie to get jealous. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Patricia and Alfie stayed behind to help Jerome when Fabian went to warn Nina. ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Alfie sneaks up on Patricia and asks what they're hiding from. *Patricia and Alfie have a short conversation and continue to spy on Eddie, Fabian, Jerome, and Mara. *Patricia sighs when Alfie walks up to them. *When Joy asked wheres Patricia, Patricia walks in and yells "Someone mentioned my name!" Alfie laughs and stares at her. House of Pi / House of Mistrust *When Sibuna goes to hide in Ms. Denby's house, you can see Patricia and Alfie running to hide together. House of Trickery / House of Unity *Patricia and Alfie disagree over whether or not to rescue Amber with Victor, Mr. Sweet and Miss Denby all there at once. *Patricia and Alfie are the two who stay behind to distract Miss Denby. *The two are seen standing close together in many scenes. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *When Joy came out with a more gothic-styled look, Alfie was attracted to her. The style Joy had was very similar to what Patricia wears, showing that Alfie may be into that sort of look. House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *They were very close throughout the episode. *Patricia and Alfie both jumped at the idea of staying back at the school. *They had a little argument over who would be the assistant in the magic show. *Patricia asked Alfie how he did the trick. *He called her dude. *They walk together laughing to the crypt. *When Alfie said he never worries about to easy he then says "Come on" to Patricia and leads her out the door with his hand on her arm. *She doesn't seem to mind with Alfie's hand on her shoulder. *After the scene Patricia pulls the fire alarm, shes standing very close to him and smiles at him. *Alfie follows Patricia back to the house and asks her "Where are you going, what are you doing?" in a worried way. It must be a sign of worrying about her. *When Patricia asks Alfie to use Alfie's phone to break the glass for the fire alarm, he gives it to her and their hands touch. *While Patricia was telling Alfie to meet her in the entrace, Victor yells at her to go to bed and you can see Patricia was a bit disapointed so she sign languaged Alfie. *When Patricia opened the door to get the key, Victor heard and when he was coming up the stairs, Alfie sees Patricia's head peeking out the window and then she sticks it down to hide, he whispered in a worried way "Patricia". House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *When Jerome is talking to Willow, Patricia and Alfie are standing very close and laughing. *They are put in the same group for the eclipse (with Jerome and Joy). *They are walking downstairs together. *It is revealed that Patricia and Alfie (and Jerome and Joy) are the real descendants, and have all come on the same scholarship. House of History / House of Eclipse *Patricia and Alfie were continuously trying to convince Jerome and Joy to believe them. *They were very close throughout the episode. *Patricia knew about Alfie's "blankie". House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *Patricia and Alfie highfive in the kitchen. *They sit next to each other at the table. *They both stay at the school to cover for the others. *In class they sat next to each other. *Patricia threw a pencil case at Alfie. *They continued sitting next to each other while Mr. Sweet was talking to Sibuna. House of Possession / House of Greed *They both get detention. *While talking to Jerome and Joy about what happened, they are standing very close while slightly farther apart from the others. *They enter Fabian and Eddie's room together. *Both of them are very worried about KT. House of Deception / House of Rainbow *Alfie tries to cheer up Patricia when she is upset that Eddie stood her up. *When Alfie walks in Eddie's room, Patricia excitingly tells him about the next clue. House of Treachery/House of Imposters *Patricia tricked KT into believing the sinner was Alfie. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:Stubs Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis